1. Technical Field
This device relates to fastening straps and clips to secure and bundle cables, hoses, and cords together in a looped coiled configuration for transportation and interim storage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different strap and loop configurations to be positioned around and about coils of material to be gathered together, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,761, 5,167,050, 5,075,934, 5,075,933 and 5,027,478.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,761 a strap for collecting and transporting milk containers is disclosed having a plurality of oppositely disposed notches within on adjacent ends and a single slot therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,050 discloses a bundling device for securing cords and the like comprising a strap having a clasp on one end and a hook on the other end thereof with a tongue extending from the center portion of the strap. The strap is covered with hook and loop material on its respective sides so as to be overlapped upon itself for securing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,934 is directed to a fastening device having a two-part strap with a intermediate strap engageable thereon with respective hook material side and a loop material mating side for use as a single strap bundle or as a pair of independent strap fasteners.
A cable locking and retaining device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,933 having a one-piece strap covered with loop and hook material on oppositely disposed sides with a ring on one end and a flap element extending from the strap portion adjacent its ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,478 claims a coiling clamp for linear flexible material having a central body member with a plurality of annularly spaced contoured openings within to accept cordlike material.